Delusional
by Selah1
Summary: Sara hated how she managed to grab Grissom’s attention immediately. [Sofia x Sara]


_Sara hated how she managed to grab Grissom's attention immediately. The only other person that had been able to do that was her and Catherine and well Catherine wasn't really any competition. Catherine and Warrick had been eyeing each other lately, so Sara brushed it off. Sofia had come along and certainly changed things for the worst much to Sara's dislike._

_The fact was Sofia was better at getting Grissom's attention, made it looked less obviously that she was spinning for Grissom. Sara knew since she was pinning for Grissom, one always knew the signs since you displayed them as well._

_She was winning, which made Sara's stomach fill with disgust. This game of trying to get Grissom's heart that Sara had been playing at for years, Sofia had practically managed it in a couple weeks. It just didn't seem plausible or fair for that matter. That Sara would work so hard and never seemed to reach her goal. Then along comes Sofia who makes the whole thing seem effortless and accomplish something Sara could only dream about._

"What are you thinking about?"

"Does it really matter?" Sara couldn't help but point out slightly annoyed.

Sofia shrugged. "Not really but I like to know. I can't stand not knowing."

"We can't have everything," Sara snapped bitterly.

_She had every right to be bitter or at least that was what Sara said to comfort herself. Something that she had been reaching for was now out of her grasp forever. There was no doubt about it, had the roles had been reversed Sara was sure she would had acted the same. It was no comfort really but it did increase her anger towards the fellow CSI._

_Had things been different she might had some genuine like towards Sofia. Had Grissom not been the obstacle between them a friendship could have blossomed between them. She left San Frisco for Grissom, moved to Las Vegas because he asked for her help and she had done it all for him and yet it was never enough._

_Could Sofia claim all that? What was Sara lacking that Sofia obviously had. Nothing came to mind but then maybe it was something she couldn't see. Then again it could be something obvious, like the fact she didn't have blonde hair._

"I miss being trusted."

Sara looked up but Sofia was gone and for the first time Sara felt guilt over the whole situation. Hadn't there been a time where she had been the new girl and all she had wanted was trust?

Funny how the tables have suddenly turned on you making you see the reality of the situation.

_The relationship if you even wanted to call it that was over in a couple weeks. Sara wasn't even sure how to act, the whole situation seemed so surreal to her at least. Grissom was single and she could pursue him if she so wished so._

_The strangest thing was she had no desire to. Sara didn't think there would come a day where she wouldn't long to be at Grissom's side. Yet here it was and it seemed rather unfair especially since Grissom seemed to be paying attention to her. Almost looking at her like he had never seen her before and she felt like cursing or banging her head against something. Something preferable hard._

"He's all yours."

Sara turned around to see Sofia leaning against the door. "What are you talking about?"

"That's why you don't like me because I had the one thing you couldn't have," Sofia explained.

Sara felt her mouth fall open in shock.

"You can have him; I never wanted him in the first place."

Sara's brow furled as she pulled herself together. "What are you talking about?"

Sofia grinned. "Read my lips, I never wanted Gil Grissom."

"But…What about the ti-…" Sara managed to stutter out.

"Maybe I pretended to like Grissom so that I could catch the attention of the person that holds my attention."

Sara stared at Sofia confused. "Nick and Grissom broke up several months ago but I think Nick still single."

Sofia laughed and Sara felt her face redding.

Sara's eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"

"For someone so smart you can be so incredibly stupid. It's never been Grissom; it's always been about you."

Sara stared at Sofia liked she grown a second head. "You're delusional."

Sofia just leans forward and kisses Sara lightly. She Let Sara goes after a couple moments, leaving the dark haired girl slightly dazed.

Sofia laughed. "How about I take you out to dinner and we can talk it over then. I'll even let you make fun of me."

"Sure," Sara replied slightly dazed.

It didn't trigger until later on what exactly she had agreed to.


End file.
